Midsummers memories
by McFuzzitsMcGee
Summary: The Teen Titans and thier love lives. Saucy scenes. BBxRae StarxRob
1. Chapter 1

Rawr. I don't own any characters from Teen Titans.

Hello and goodbye.

I'm tired now, she thought. She gently brought up the curve of her body up from her black bed sheets. Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was faster than usual, she had the same dream from before, why him? Her hand slipped between her thighs and she found it wet, as always. Her hand traveled up her stomach and to her breasts. "Oh…BeastBoy…why can't I stop thinking about you?" her mind flashed back to the night where he had turned to her and kissed her, for what reason she didn't know, then as quickly as he had kissed her he had left to find Terra. This fact was aggravating. Did he love her or Terra? Her violet hair had grown longer since that day and she hadn't bothered to cut it.

Raven arose completely to take a shower to help calm her feelings, what if he didn't come back? He said he would. When did she start believing him? She didn't know.

Up on the roof Starfire sat, admiring the distant glow of the stars, she loved Earth, but not as much as she loved other things. Her home planet for example, and food, and of course, Robin. He meant so much to her since she came that it made her dizzy. She had kissed him before, yes, but that was because she hadn't known what it meant on this strange yet wonderful planet.

"What is it with everyone's sex hormones lately? I mean Raven has been in her room for days thinking about that green booger" Cyborg said. "You only say that because you can't have sex" Robin answered coolly from behind his bike.

"Well! You won't get lucky either!"

"That depends..."

"On Starfire you mean"

"On love I mean"

"Or just Star"

"Shuttup"

Suddenly Star came rushing down the stairs. "Robin! Robin! Hurry! Something is falling from the sky!" he rushed up and looked at the night sky. The only things that were falling were the stars. "Star…those are falling stars"

"Falling stars, Robin?"

"Yea"

"But why are they falling? Could they be damaged?"

"They aren't really stars, they are comets, but people call them stars"

"Why not falling comets?"

"Because it sounds prettier"

"Oh"

He looked at her cute innocence and wondered why he had never kissed her, the thought of it made him more than aroused. He wanted to for so long that he thought he could barely contain it. "Starfire, can I do something?" "Of course Robin"

He took some strands of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. Her eyes shined like emeralds. Then his fingers glided down her chin and to the back of her neck where it stayed. Then with no warning what-so-ever he pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes. His heart beat faster and he got closer with every heartbeat. Her mouth opened beneath his and he realized what she wanted, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and dragged the tip around her teeth and on her tongue. He felt her sucking on his tongue and her grip on his shoulders. The kiss was only broken when he couldn't breathe anymore. "I should go…I forgot I had something to discuss with Raven" and she fled down the stairs. He still tasted her in his mouth, a sweet, sensational taste.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anyone from the series. Wish I did though.

Raven sat outside with a cup of cold tea. It calmed her down. Starfire had told her what Robin had done and Raven was only slightly surprised, she knew he would do it, but not so quickly. Then she also remembered their conversation about BB. How Starfire had told her that she, Raven, was most probably in love with BeastBoy.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there_

_Done that_

She would not believe that she had fallen in love with that green freak. It could not be so.

_Who you're think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

No way.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it_

_No no_

_You swoon you sigh_

_Why deny it?_

_Oh oh_

Crazy shit.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Nuh-uh

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip girl_

_Unless your dying to cry your heart out_

Yeah right

_No chance_

_No way_

_I won't say it _

_No no_

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Oh god.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it!_

_Get off my case!_

_I won't say it!_

Maybe.

_Oooohhhh_

_At least out loud _

_I won't say im in loooooove……_

Raven slammed the cup down and resigned into herself. Thoughts of BeastBoy swam around in her head. She did. She did love him. As much as the stars loved the moon and sky. "No…why me? I should hate him for leaving me like this!" her eyes glowed white and she threw a boulder far off into the distance. "WHY!" she crumpled to the floor and rivers of sadness flowed down her cheeks. "Why…"

The anger had awoken an even deeper feeling inside Raven. She needed him, desperately. She needed to be with him to breathe, to be in his arms. She wanted his presence badly.

"Raven what are you doing? What's wrong?" She turned to see where the voice had come from and she rubbed her eyes. With all of her sexual desires she believed she had conjured up a false image of BeastBoy. But no, he was there. "BeastBoy? That's really you?"

"No one else"

She flew into his arms "where were you?"

"Looking for T-oh forget it, what's wrong"

"I'm sorry I look horrible and in a mess but…"

He remembered now. The day he kissed her. He didn't exactly know why, a voice in his head just told him to kiss her, _it could be your last chance_, it told him. He looked down at the top or Raven's head. His emotions ran hard and confused. Hadn't he left to find the person he loved? But why, when he did leave, did he want to come back? She felt weak so he lifted her up into his arms and took her to her room, making sure no one saw him doing so. "BeastBoy please don't leave me, don't go" He was surprised at the words that escaped Raven's tired lips. As he laid her down his hand accidentally brushed her breast and he froze. "Yes BeastBoy please…" she fidgeted. _Oh God_, he thought,_ is she having a dirty dream about me? Why? I must control myself_. He took her boots off and gently laid her legs down on her bed. Then he moved up and slipped off her cloak, leaving her in her leotard. _It must hurt to sleep with that belt on,_ he thought. He slipped the belt down her thighs onto the floor. Before he could stop her, her hands traveled to the top where she slipped down the leotard, completely exposing her breasts. He noticed the curve of her breasts and the dark spot which must be her nipple. Her hair splayed behind her and eyes closed, her lips gently parted and she pushed her chest out slightly. He put his hand on his throat and gulped, his sexual desires were getting the best of him.

He slipped off his clothes and lay next to Raven and he wrapped his arms around her, afraid to do anything else. Obviously, she wanted more. She kissed him and he pushed her teeth apart with his tongue. Her hand dragged down his chest to his penis, she felt him become hard in her hand. He pulled the leotard off her completely and drove a finger into her genitalia. She moaned into his mouth and pushed her pelvis closer to him, making his finger go deeper. He bit her neck and licked it hungrily, he felt the virgin barrier and pressed into it, he felt the muscles tighten around his finger; he eased up, not wanting her to feel so much pain yet. He brought his mouth to her breast and sucked like a newborn on her nipple. "Yes…BeastBoy…oooh" escaped her lips.

He felt her coming, and not wanting to miss it, he spread her legs wide-open. Then with a single thrust, he felt the barrier broken and a slight trickle of blood. The pleasure was almost too much to bear and he moaned deeply as a bear, she screamed in pain for a millisecond and it slowly died out to moans. They found each others rhythm and moved their pelvises together in the same motion. "Go deeper BeastBoy, please" he did as he was told. They rose up and the rhythm became faster, all of it was a blur for BeastBoy, colors, pleasure, more colors. Then BeastBoy stiffened and Raven felt him cum inside of her. She relaxed and BB lay on top of her. Before he closed his eyes to the fairy of sleep, he pulled the blanket over them and kissed her, sighing with content.


	3. Chapter 3

No I don't own them

It had been a month since Robin kissed Starfire and BeastBoy came back. Oddly, Robin noticed, Raven and BeastBoy have been getting along better. Sometimes he could swear he heard BeastBoy's voice coming from Raven's room. Yet Cyborg had reminded him that Raven hates ANYBODY in her room.

Starfire had been avoiding Robin at times, telling him that she was busy or tired. Maybe he had screwed up on the roof that night, probably. Robin turned his face towards the rain droplets sliding down the window, maybe he had come on to fast. But, it's been forever since they've been a team; he wasn't ready to allow his actions to destroy something as precious as that.

Starfires' emerald green eyes shifted to her window pane as well, she saw images of her friends flash by quickly. Tears dotted her cheeks and she swallowed her cries quickly, she did not want to cry whatsoever. She was a strong Tamaranian and that's how it was going to be, yet, she felt deep inside, a pang of regret. Should she have told Robin? Did this mean that he had the same feelings? She wasn't sure. She wished she could tell Robin what she felt, but she was scared.

"Star?" a voice said from the door

She turned around and it was Robin.

"Robin? What is wrong?"

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me lately, I'm worried"

"I am just with the cold"

He felt her lie, deep down inside he could tell she was lying to him. "Fine" he turned to leave. At his abruptness she was startled "please knock next time". He turned to her " sure whatever….are you lying?". Her eyes deepened a shade "w-what?"


End file.
